


一次没有题目的高速

by qiongxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongxi/pseuds/qiongxi





	一次没有题目的高速

接到神秘人指派的任务便匆匆幻影移形，已经几个月未归家的卢修斯，一直想念着那个温暖柔软的怀抱。

“做得好，卢修斯。”神秘人很满意这次的行动，“我允许你回家与妻子团聚。”

“我的主人，为您做事是我的荣幸。”此刻卢修斯迫不及待想回到马尔福庄园，回到她的身边，但他仍谦卑地屈身向神秘人行礼，亲吻了一下他的袍角。

“退下吧。”

“是，我的主人。”

——终于可以离开这个鬼地方了。

卢修斯拿出兜里水仙花形状的胸针，也就是门钥匙，回到了马尔福庄园。

从壁炉里走出来，有些风尘仆仆，他看到纳西莎坐在软榻上正在阅读一本书，大概是他父亲老马尔福收藏的。她穿着单薄的睡裙，外面披着一件袍子，过长的下摆被随意地散在地上，她似乎没有发现卢修斯的存在。

“西茜，我回来你都没有看见，”卢修斯双手抱在胸前玩味地说道，“真是伤心啊。”语气里满是醋意。

纳西莎循声看到一张英俊的面孔，是她的丈夫，“卢修斯！”她立马放下书，奔向他，“你终于回来了！”虽然差点被长袍跌倒但还是安全地落入卢修斯的怀中，她紧紧地抱住面前的他，纳西莎觉得自己快哭了。

卢修斯毫不犹豫地给了妻子一个最深情的吻，堵住这魂牵梦绕的红唇，宣泄着离别的思念，此刻他不想再为什么该死的黑魔王执行任务，他的西茜才是最重要的，黑魔王赶紧消失吧。

当然他只敢腹诽。

一吻完毕后，纳西莎抚着被卢修斯蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇，小声埋怨他的不温柔，他则耸耸肩找了个单人沙发坐了下来。然后纳西莎叫来了家养小精灵，嘱咐了它们准备好给卢修斯的衣物还有食物以及其他需要的东西。

卢修斯一把捞过背对他认真与家养小精灵说话的女主人，将她安置在自己腿上坐着。

“你干嘛！”显然纳西莎被他的行为吓到了，不由地轻声呵斥。卢修斯没有回答她，他径自将手里拿着的权杖顺着敞开的外袍领，伸了进去，冰冷的权杖划过纳西莎的颈窝，肩头的睡裙带子因它滑落。

她没有穿里衣，所以她几乎是赤裸着在卢修斯面前。他从上至下亲吻她裸露的肌肤，感受着细腻柔软的触感，女人独特的花香令他着迷，甚至比迷情剂的效果更强烈。他含住一边的红樱仔细吮吸着，发出微弱的水滋声，手也没闲着。

“啊……”纳西莎捂住自己口鼻尽量不发出声音，背后的家养小精灵还未得到允许离开，卢修斯似乎也没有这个打算，这一切对她来说太犯规了，卢修斯绝对是成心的想戏弄她。幸好她外面裹了一层过大的袍子，遮住了卢修斯对她进行的一些可以说是色情的行为。

“主人……多…多比可以退下了吗？”家养小精灵战战兢兢地询问，一直埋着头的它也不清楚两位主人之间究竟发生了什么。

纳西莎揪着卢修斯的衣领，深吸了一口气让自己声调变得平稳，“下…下去吧，没有我的允许绝对不要出现！”她特意加重了“绝对”两字的语气。

“是！”多比“嘭”地一声消失在两位主人面前，临走前它有些纳闷为什么今天的女主人说话这么严厉。

碍眼的仆人终于走了，纳西莎松懈下来，但胸前的一阵钝痛又让她神经紧绷。

“痛！卢修斯，你是没有断奶的孩子吗？“纳西莎没好气地白了一眼卢修斯。

“我是在惩罚你的不专心。“含糊不清地从她胸前抬起头，随意扔了一句话又继续刚才的动作。没有了外人，卢修斯开始更加大胆的行为，他将她推倒在沙发上，从裙摆的空隙伸进去，顺着她的腿侧，腰窝，然后转而向小腹摸去，最后到了那个最为私密的位置。果然触及之处泥泞不堪，他沿着缝隙轻轻抚摸，指尖下的嫩肉因为他的动作而微微跳动，当他伸指进入中间的甬道，两片嫩肉立马吸附上去，带着滑腻的液体。

“西茜……原来已经这么湿了，你真热情。“卢修斯调笑道，还恶劣地卷曲指节刮蹭着阴道壁。

“啊……闭嘴“太久未经情事的妇人哪里能抵挡住这样的攻势，现在的她就像一滩水被陷在这方沙发上，只能用手臂挡住绯红的脸颊来稍微表现快要消磨殆尽的羞耻心。当他抽出手指发出“噗”的声音，她更为羞耻，她没想到自己的身体会发出这样的声音。

往往身体是比大脑更诚实的，即使她不愿承认，但身体的反应出卖了一切，她渴望卢修斯能满足她的欲望。

卢修斯像是看穿了一切，他拉开遮挡脸颊的手臂，给了纳西莎一个安慰的吻。他并不急着直奔主题，他要让这具身体得到最大的发掘，完全被自己掌控。

纳西莎不清楚他接下来要干什么，但身下传来湿润冒着热气的感觉让她小腹收紧，她悄悄透过缝隙观察丈夫，发现这颗铂金色的脑袋埋在自己腿间，淡金色的头发蹭在大腿内侧有些痒。舌尖略过顶端的花蒂带来阵阵酥麻，她不自觉地揪住那头金发，

“不……卢克……”她感觉什么东西要从体内涌出来了，但始作俑者并没有放过她的意思，仍卖力地舔舐着，甚至伸入壁口仿着交合的动作。欲望逐渐攀升快到顶峰，但此刻卢修斯却停下了一切动作。纳西莎盛满情欲的眼眸看向卢修斯，“卢克？”

“西茜……想要吗？”他起身擦拭唇边属于她的液体，坏心地问道。

“不……”

“噢？是吗？那我走了哦。”

即将迸发出的欲望被无故遏制，与之换来的则是难忍的空虚感，卢修斯真是太坏了。但是她又不得不屈服于他。

“别…别……要，我要！”纳西莎丢开了最后的羞耻心，“快…进入我……”

“不诚实的女孩。”卢修斯轻勾了下她的下颌，接着解开下身的束缚，握住她的脚踝拉开，将腿间已经硬得快滴出体液的物什送了进去。

整根没入，被温暖潮湿的内壁包裹着，蚀骨的快感让他满足地叹息，同时她也因被填满而喘息。

她不再矜持，双腿圈住卢修斯精瘦的腰线，感受他猛烈的撞击，他倾身将她还未来得及泻出的嗯哼声尽数淹没在吻里。

马尔福庄园的客厅里时不时传来男人和女人交媾的声音，因它的空旷，显得格外清晰。

昏暗的灯光映在刚达到高潮满是汗水的两人，纳西莎累得不想动弹，卢修斯则放了个清洁咒清理干净从她腿间流出的白浊，以及留在沙发上的。

“西茜，这里的……劳烦你清理一下嘛”卢修斯扯过她的手放在自己略为疲软的性器上，低沉的嗓音像是能蛊惑人心一般，于是她照做了。

她握住他的，生涩地做着上下撸动的动作。

“对，就是这样。”

“然后呢？”

“乖，含住它。”

铃口被温热的口腔含住，顶端残留的精液也被她不经意地舔舐干净。光线打下来照在她垂下的眼帘，呈现一片扇形的阴影。卢修斯低头看着认真在身下吞吐的妻子，手附上脸庞被性器压得凸起的地方，蛰伏的欲望似乎又要回升。  
纳西莎感觉口中的物什又开始胀大，快到她含不住的程度，涎水也顺着嘴角滴落下来。

卢修斯干脆抽出勃起的性器，将妻子横抱起来。

“回房间，我们再做几次。”

反正也是要生孩子的，卢修斯想着要把这几个月欠的都补回来。

“卢修斯！”

看来今晚是没法睡觉了。


End file.
